Together In Our Hearts
by LibbyLumos
Summary: The war is finally over, but Hermione's heart is broken. Her true love is dead, and all that she has left to remember him by is the daughter of the twins they had together. But one night, Draco storms into her life... Can he heal her broken heart? -ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

**This story, along with Love Does Hurt [A Twilight FanFic] were requested a lot XD so I decided that this one would be the next to go up...**

**I've taken the first two chapters and put them into one, because to be honest, I want to make my stories so much longer. You know, like when you read one that looks actually professional because they're like, seven pages per chapter. Well currently, this one is three [I've only got the details below and up to the end of where the first chapter was (the first *.* marks it)] and I'm like... well then. That's depressing. And as I write, there are only 873 words. [Marked at the numbers XD] anyway... I'll let you read on XD**

**Title:**_Together, Yet Apart_

**Based on: **_Harry Potter_

**Couplings:**_ Dramione [Draco and Hermione]_

**Rating:**__M (For Adult Topics, as will be shown in this story)

**Chapter One: The Past and Present.**

"Rosaline, please, join our side!"

His voice was hushed, panicked, his beautiful grey eyes watering up. She shook her platinum blonde curls lightly, a gentler tear falling down her cheek.

"I can't, Scorpius, you know I can't. He won't accept me; I'm Muggleborn."

He knew she was right. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again almost instantly.

"I love you, Rose." His voice broke as he whispered her name.

"I know, and I love you. But I can't stay. He'll kill you if he knew about us, and I won't be able to handle losing you. He'd kill them."

She turned towards the two cots, perched against the wall. She leant slightly between the two, and Scorpius joined her, wrapping his arms tight around her waist and burying his head into the crook of her neck. She felt the warmth of his tears and he left them run free on her shoulder.

"We'll survive this war, Scorpius, and when we do, we'll be together, finally." She kissed lightly along his skin, sending a shiver down his spine.

"I know, Rose." He whispered, "We'll make it through this, even if you have to go." A tear fell into her hair and Rose took a deep breath.

This was the right thing to do.

Rose picked up her daughter, cradling her to her chest.

"Have you picked out a name for either of them yet?" he whispered.

"No, not yet… But you can name him," she gestured to the other cot, where their baby boy lay sleeping, as oblivious to the situation as the other, smaller baby in her arms.

Scorpius turned his head to look down at his son. He looked so much like his true self. His hair looked the same; they had the same cheeks, and eyes.

Hopefully he wouldn't turn out the same.

But he might, if he's left with him. He'll have to… to survive.

She reached up with her free arm and wrapped it around his neck, pulling his lips to hers once more.

"I love you, Scorp, I do."

He kissed her lightly one more time, and when he finally opened his eyes, all he saw were the dying embers of green light in the fireplace.

It had been twelve years since they saw each other last.

Four years since the war had ended.

She'd left mainly unscathed. Her, and her daughter Rosaline were closer than ever after the war had ended. Without the constant threat of death looming over their shoulders, they had more time to relax and enjoy their lives.

Rose smiled a lot more now, compared to how she used to.

Hermione had named Rose herself, after she flooed to Grimmauld Place. The thought hit her as soon as she landed, as soon as her long hair grew back out and her eyes changed back to their original colour.

She'd survived in that charm for over a year, it felt strange to know that she was truly safe again.

The charm was one she had invented herself. It caused a complete change of appearance whenever the caster was in danger, preventing anyone from knowing who they really were.

She created the character of Rosaline to hide from anyone who would hurt her, but now that the war was over and the charm was lifted, Hermione could be herself again, and she named her daughter after her character self.

She wasn't permanently in danger from Scorpius, no, it wasn't him, it was him; the pure bringer of evil himself. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named… He-Who-Was-Slaughtered-The-Muggle-Way more like. Harry new al the knacks to a shot gun, getting as much training as he could in his free time. The element of surprise, and they won the war. They destroyed all the horcruxes, and Harry shot Voldemort right through the skull.

Rosaline was present, as were a few other children.

She was only eight, but she wasn't affected.

It wasn't bad parenting on Hermione's part, she'd told her not to watch. There was no where safe for her to be aside from next to her in the battle. She had to fight. She was a hero in the eyes of the other children.

She still was.

She was just like Hermione though, exactly the same.

Same courage, same bravery… Same cleverness…

Hermione often found some of her books in Rose's room, on her bedside table or hidden under her pillow.

It always made her smile.

But she still cried, every night, for him.

He never came back for her. He was never seen again from about halfway through the battle. Neither Scorp, nor their son. Hermione never knew the name of her own son.

They were declared dead, and Hermione's heart broke.

*.*

Rose's first year at Hogwarts was a success. She was a favourite to all the teachers and came out top in the class, rivalled by only Malfoy's son, just like had happened between Hermione and Malfoy himself when they were at school.

Hermione was proud of her daughter. She was almost as bright as her... _almost._ A lot of people believed it was impossible to be as smart as her, but she was trying, and young Rose was a fast learner.

But Rose was still young and had no idea what to expect in the future, the troubles she could face. She had grown up in a very calm and controlled household, without the weight of the world on her shoulders like Hermione had to put up with whilst fighting alongside Harry and Ron.

Rose didn't need to learn things in life and death situations. Things weren't that bad for her. Voldemort was gone, Death Eaters were rarely seen. Rose had a pretty normal first year, compared to Hermione, who'd spent the majority searching for information on the Philosophers Stone, sneaking in and out of the Common Room at night.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by the screeching of an owl, scratching at the window. She sighed and heaved herself off the chair to open the window just enough for the bird to fly in. Two letters were attached to the foot of the Hogwarts owl, one addressed to Rose, and the other to her.

She furrowed her brow. Why was Hogwarts writing to her? She placed the letter for Rose in the middle of Rose's eating spot on the kitchen and flipped open the letter addressed to her, reading through it with wide eyes.

_Dear Hermione,_

_My apologies for writing so late, but we were wondering if you would be interested in taking the position of Transfiguration professor. Our most recent retired and we have yet to find a replacement._

_This position could aid you well, giving you time to see your daughter and watch her progress in her studies, use your intelligence to pass down to the other students and the whole library would be completely open for your use._

Hermione laughed. Minerva was desperate for a replacement, which was obvious from the lack of formality written in the note.

_Please write back to let us know your thoughts towards the job._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Hermione folded the note back into thirds and grinned. Tucking it into her pocket, she grabbed a piece of spare parchment and started scribbling her reply.

Rose stood inside the train, leaning out of the window, grinning and waving goodbye to Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hands were grabbing at her shirt, her friends trying to pull her back in so they could talk to her. Rose had more friends than Hermione had had at her age, but she was glad.

Hermione'd decided to keep her position as Transfiguration Professor a secret from Rose for the time being, deciding it would be more entertaining to see the look on her face, and Rose wouldn't be able to beg her to go home if she was already there.

Hermione grinned as she waved back as the train pulled out of the station. Rose's head ducked back in almost instantly and Hermione grinned at the two boys and hugged her goodbyes, before lifting her wand and disapperating to Hogsmeade.

Madam Rosmerta's pub was rather empty today, but it was sure to be full with the parents of the students who had left for their new year.

She brought a Butterbeer and sat in the small booth in the corner, where she used to sit with Scorpius on his free nights from teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts.

After the war, she never paid attention to who worked there anymore, knowing that Scorp was dead. It broke her heart to even think of someone taking over his spot.

She pulled off her jacket, scarf and mittens and shoved them back into the little beaded handbag, letting the warmth of the pub radiate around her. She uncurled her muscles and smiled softly to herself; the English weather seemed to be getting colder again.

Someone cleared their throat, and Hermione looked up to find who had denied her any relaxation. That was when her eyes met with a pair of startling silver eyes. She froze. She hadn't seen those eyes for... Well... years.

Slowly but surely, he came closer and smiled slightly.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, gesturing to the chair opposite her.

"No..." she whispered, "Please, sit..."

He sat down opposite her and smiled, "So... long time no see... _Hermione._" He breathed.

**Still only five pages... but I can't write anymore tonight...**

**Anyway, let me know what you think about this story and suggestions... queries you may have :P**

**I have a launch party tomorrow night for my school website... I'm a journalist... writing reviews for Breaking Dawn: Part One and the Hunger Games books :D **

**Anyway, I'm off...**

**Byeee!**

**Auralee xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys muchly for the lovely reviews I recieved for the last chapter :D It made me very very happy, so I am going to update for you now :D**

**So thank you to Irish Thorn, kaitsue, Sorrow Malfoy and tripleloopx for making me smile :P **

**This story is a little bit confusing, and it might be for a little while, but it will eventually make a whole load of sense XD**

**Chapter Two – His Eyes**

"Malfoy?" Hermione gasped.

The boy – sorry, man – had _hardly_ changed in appearance since when she'd seen him during the war.

Okay, that was a lie... he was taller...

And thinner...

And... hotter?

No. That's just the angle of the light.

_Since when was Malfoy hot? She pondered, rolling her eyes. _

"Granger," Malfoy nodded to her, "What are you doing in a pub so early in the morning?" he smirked at her.

"Drinking," she replied, nodding towards the Butterbeer in front of her.

"You realise there's no alcohol in those, right?"

Hermione shrugged and took another sip.

"Why are you drinking then?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, "I'm just happy."

"Usually, people drink to make themselves happy," he laughed, "So why are you drinking because you're happy? Making the most of the miserable thing you call life? Glad you've not yet been caught by the various death eaters roaming the streets?"

"Harry's catching them." She scowled, "and I'm happy because I finally have the job I've always dreamed of."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Shopping for men to take you home?"

"Don't you _dare _call me a whore!" Hermione hissed, "Honestly, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"My mother's dead."

Hermione just stared back, "I am _not _a hooker. I'm the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts."

Draco groaned in frustration, "Great!" he laughed sarcastically, "I'm stuck in a castle with you for at least another year!" he gulped down half of the glass of Firewhiskey in front of him and coughed, "I was hoping you'd decline."

"And why would I decline such a dream?" she rolled her eyes, "After all, it's the perfect way to watch over my daughter's progress."

"_Daughter?"_ Malfoy scoffed, "Who'd want to have children with you?" then he laughed, harshly, "Was he ugly? No one else would take him?"

Hermione growled, "Why do you instantly jump to conclusions? He was very handsome actually."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "_Seriously?"_

"What? No one could ever love me because I'm a _Mudblood? _Is that what you're insinuating? That no one would want to shag the disgusting little know-it-all Mudblood?"

He flinched at the word and ducked down in his chair. His face was red, and his eyes looked glassy and vacant, "No... I was simply saying you're insufferable... You'd be difficult to be with..."

Hermione speculated the blonde man in front of him and raised her eyebrows, "What is your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're… You're just so… so different…"

"And that's a bad thing?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and leant across the table, whispering in his ear, "_Mudblood."_

Draco flinched and scooted the chair back slightly.

Hermione watched him with narrowed eyes and nodded, "You don't believe in blood statuses anymore?

"No."

There was an awkward silence as Hermione pondered the situation.

"So… you have a daughter?"

Hermione looked up at him, wide eyed, before rubbing the tip of her finger around the rim of the glass, "Yes."

"How old is she?

"Twelve." She whispered, smiling, "What about you? I heard you had a son."

"I do." He smiled slightly, "What's your daughter called?" he asked softly.

His son had become his life, she realised; he'd softened instantly when he spoke of him. She smiled back at him.

"Rosaline."

Malfoy's eyes shot up to hers, "Rosaline?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"I… I…" Malfoy stuttered and stood from the chair, knocking it over, "I have to go."

He turned to run, but Hermione stuck a hand out and caught his wrist, standing too.

"What's the problem with my daughter's name?" she hissed. Malfoy stared up at her, eyes wide with fear and sadness.

"Nothing… I just…" he stuttered, gulped down the last of his drink, and stepped away from her, "I have to go."

He left as the horde of parents marched in, swallowing his silhouette into the streets.

Hermione smiled as the Hogwarts Express approached the Hogsmeade station, and she laughed when she caught Rosaline's face staring out of the window at her.

She raised her hand in a wave and winked at her, grinning.

"Mum? What are you doing here!" she shouted as she got off the train.

"I'm teaching," she smiled, pulling her daughter into a tight hug, "Transfiguration."

"Yay!" she squealed, jumping up and down on the spot, "That's one of the only classes Scorpius is better than me at!"

Hermione froze.

"Scorpius?" she whispered.

"Yeah!" she smiled, "Scorpius Malfoy! He's so irritating! He's the only person who is better than me at Transfiguration, Potions and History of Magic! It's so irritating!"

Hermione's eyes widened and she took in a deep breath, before plastering a fake smile over her face, "Let's go; the chariots are waiting…"

Hermione placed a hand on Rosaline's shoulder and turned her to follow the students, trying to listen to her ramblings about the train ride in.

_Oh, Scorpios_, she whispered in her head, _I miss you._

A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away, but not before a certain blonde haired man spotted it.

**Sorry at how short and ugh this chapter turned out… but I wanted to at least update something :/**

**Anyway, lemme know what you think…**

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!**


End file.
